A new Start
by Ravenclaw85
Summary: What happens if Voldermort did get his hands on the Profecy? Would the world be a better palce? Would Harry be alive? Join the aurthor as he finds out himself. Lots of this story will be based on Reviews and what you want to see happen
1. Chapter 1

A black haired man slid into a booth seat opposite a very worried looking red haired man. "Your brother once gave you a spell to turn your pet rat yellow." The new body at the table spoke. "Only it didn't work and a friend made fun of me." The worried man replied holding out his scared hand. The pair clasped hands and vanished instantly.

"Bloody hell you could of given me some warning." Ron complained as he brushed soot off his rear.

"Sorry mate, can't risk it you know that." Harry offered his hand to Ron to help him up.

The boys embraced. "It's been too long how you holding up?" Ron asked as he was pulled to his feet.

"Well I'm hanging in there. No contact from anyone can be a bit, well, lonesome." Harry blushed.

"I don't see why you can't contact anyone. I mean sure He got a hold of the prophecy. But was it really that bad that no one can know where you are?" The pair walked deeper into the woods. "Its bad enough having to hide from Ginny all the time, now Mum and Hermione are driving me mad."

"It's not exactly been a walk in the park here either." Harry responded grumpily sitting himself on a small oak log on the edge of his hidden camp site. He looked around the small magically hidden clearing in the dense woods. "I guess this will have to be home for a bit longer though."

"I sure wish things were different mate." Ron sat himself beside his best friend. "Everyone is missing you by the way." He stole a glance at Harry who blushed at this information. "Ginny asked me to give you this." He handed Harry a small envelope.

"Thanks mate." Harry took the envelope and stuck it in his jeans pocket.

"Just don't tell me what it's about. Deal?" Ron smiled at this best friend.

"Sounds good if you will deliver this one without telling anyone." Harry handed Ron an envelope addressed to Sirius.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes. There are instructions for him to give you and only you. You two must open this together. Verify who he is and read the instructions. We should be making another move soon." Harry stood.

"Ok. But just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Ron begged his friend.

"Honestly Ron, have I ever done anything stupid?" The boys laughed as Ron turned on the spot and disaparated.

Harry walked back inside the tent he had been hiding in for six weeks. The letter from Ginny clutched in his hand. "Should I read it?" He asked himself. He laid the letter on a pile of others on the small desk that sat in the corner of his tent. He would read it eventually just not before he cleaned up. Magically transforming yourself should be an easy job. But as Harry Potter had only just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts, and admitally wasn't that great in transfiguration, he always seemed to make a mess out of hiding his appearance.

Harry stepped out of the small shower and toweled off. After getting dressed and making himself some tea and toast. He grabbed the letter from Ginny and sank back on the couch with a blank piece of parchment. He knew Ginny was much better at this code writing than he was. He always needed a second sheet of paper and it took him hours do decipher the message. He pulled his muggle pencil from his bag and began to work. Forty five minuets late and he had Ginny's message in his hands.

_Harry, _

_I know I have said it before but this is torture. I only got to see you for a little bit at Hogwarts while you were in the hospital wing before they rushed you off into hiding. These letters are nuts. I keep telling you how much I love you and care about you but you keep pushing me further away. Well it wont work Harry James Potter. I meant what I told you before they took you away I do and always will love you. _

_Sorry Harry I just needed to rant. _

_Love always _

_Ginny. _


	2. Harry Admits his Feelings

Ginny Weasley slumped against the head board of the small bed in her room. She had been woken from a light slumber by a tiny "pop." The noise she heard was caused by a small envelope apparting onto her bedside night stand. She recognized it immediately. Although he had half scared her to death, any letter from Harry was welcome. It didn't matter when or how it appeared.

The young redhead witch reached out and took the envelope from its resting place. She held it to her lips. It was a strange ritual but to Ginny every time she held the parchment that close she could smell her love. Using her wand to adjust the lights, Ginny settled back against the head board and began to read.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_You know I wish I could be with you all the time. The minister feels it best that we stay apart. Not just the two of us and not just for your protection. I only get to see Ron when I surprise him. I have to wonder how much longer he will put up with the way I snatch him from places and things he may be doing. _

_Hopefully I won't be hiding much longer. If the next few days go as planned, we should be back together before Christmas. These letters are nuts. But they do let me talk to the woman I love. _

_I know I didn't get to tell you at Hogwarts, but I do truly love you Ginny. I'm not sure how long or when I even knew but I do know and I think that is all that matters. _

_Keep yourself safe Ginny. Voldermort may have the prophecy, but your love keeps me going no matter what I face. Without you I would surly be dead by now. _

_My love I must go. There are many plans being put forth tonight. I hope to see you again soon. _

_With all my heart, _

_Harry _

Ginny placed the coded letter in the bottom drawer of her dresser with the others. They were hidden under two inches of trash. It might not be the most respectable place for love letters but at least they should be undetected there. Ginny wasn't sure which would be worse, Death Eaters or her mother finding these short sweet letters from Harry Potter.

The four men stood around the table of the Shrieking Shack. Three broken objects lay spread out on the table. They had been having this same discussion for over an hour and it had gotten them nowhere. "Harry, Voldermort knows he must kill you. He thinks he can not be killed. We are going on a hunch that these airlooms will be able to save you. And you wont tell us why these things have to be destroyed before we go on the offence." Ron was patronizing his best friend. Again.

"Ron we have told you, It's all part of the plan." Sirius said with a slight tone of laughter in his voice. "Besides what makes you think this isn't the offence?"

"Well it's a pretty shitty one if it is. I mean yeah we are defending Harry as best we know how. But is standing around some haunted old house looking at broken pieces of trash how we best want to get this nightmare over with?" Ron complained picking up the book once more.

The three men stopped and stared at the empty spot where their leader had just stood. Harry had apparated away. "Great!" Ron wined as the group started packing and hiding the small objects in the shack.

"Just give him time Ron." Remus spoke up. "He has a lot going on right now. At least we are doing something." The trio packed up and disappeared from sight.

_**A/N **__Okay so I think this is going to go somewhere in the direction of a series of letters between Harry and Ginny. There may be an occasional scene like this one to build whatever plot is turning in the back of my mind. I'm still not totally sure where I want things to go. I cant remember if I gave you guys a time frame, so its shortly after the debacle at the ministry of magic during Harry and Ron's fifth year. Hope you guys are enjoying. _


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stormed into his tent. Why couldn't Ron understand? Why couldn't the others see it? Why couldn't he tell the others of Dumbledore's master plan? "Bullocks!" He shouted tossing his tired body onto the small armchair. He pulled the letter Ron had given him from his jeans pocket and began the deciphering process.

_Harry, _

_I know how hard these times are for you. I am sorry I complain. It's just really hard on my end too. Mum is going nuts. We haven't heard from Hermione since she left Hogsmeade after last term. _

_Oh Harry I so wish I could see you. Mum won't me out of her site for a second. I haven't been out of this house all break. Every night when I can't sleep I stare out my bedroom window at the stars. I know in my heart that you are out there. And in my childish girl brain I imagine your sitting looking at those stars. And its like were together looking at them. I know I'm just being a silly little girl. But its all I have. _

_I am trying to stay safe Harry. I know you need me here. There isn't a second that goes by that I don't think of you. _

_With all my love, _

_Ginny. _

Harry put the letter away with the others. If only there was a way he could see the Weasleys. If only for a few minuets. That was it. His mind was made up.


End file.
